Helga Tells
by Jemascola
Summary: Helga gets so nervous about her secret love of Arnold. So she has Phoebe tell Arnold and asks her to tell Helga what Arnold thought. OneShot.
1. Secrets

Helga Tells

A/N: The _Hey Arnold_ characters belong to Craig Bartlett, not me. Also, this story is based on a TV show idea I thought of 4 years ago. I tried sending the idea to Craig Bartlett by e-mail, but I didn't have the right e-mail, and the idea was obviously not turned into a TV segment. Therefore, I decided just to put the story on the fan-fiction site.

Chapter 1: Secrets

Nine-year-old Helga Pataki entered Mr. Simmons's classroom one morning. Most of the class was already there. Once again, she saw her beloved Arnold. Arnold didn't know that Helga was deeply in love with him, but he only saw her outside personality. Helga always yelled at Arnold, insulted him, and just plain annoyed him. Arnold always wondered if something was wrong with her, but he never could put his finger on what it could be. He didn't realize that Helga was so obsessed with him on the inside.

Helga took her seat right behind Arnold. "Oh, Arnold," she sighed quietly. She was about to recite another poem about Arnold, but the bell suddenly rang. "Darn that bell," Helga muttered.

The teacher, Mr. Simmons, entered the classroom. "Hello, CLASS!" he said in a cheerful, yet kiss-up tone.

"Hello, Mr. Simmons," the class said in a carefree, monotonous tone.

"Today, we are going to be discussing love themes in William Shakespeare's plays."

Mr. Simmons began to drone on forever and ever. Nobody really seemed to be listening. At this moment, Helga was staring at Arnold. Her heart was beating rapidly. She really loved him, and she had to tell him, but she just didn't have the guts. Boy, would she love it if the two of them could hang out together and do things just like boyfriend/girlfriend. She had to tell him her secret, but she just didn't have the nerve.

Suddenly, an idea sparked. Helga could tell Phoebe, her Japanese decent best friend. Helga looked to the right of the classroom and saw Phoebe attentively listening to Mr. Simmons's lectures about Shakespeare.

School droned on and on, and finally, the afternoon bell rang. The class quickly emptied, and Helga caught up with Phoebe at her locker.

"Yo, Phoebes," she said. "You know my…secret?" Helga said. "About you-know-who?"

"Yeah," Phoebe said. "What about it?"

"Well, I'm tired of keeping it a secret from Arnold. I want us to get along. I'm tired of yelling at him all the time. Could you do me the biggest favor in the world for me, Phoebe?" Helga asked.

"Uh, sure, Helga," Phoebe said.

"Could you tell Arnold that I love him?" Helga asked.

"You want me to tell him? Really, are you sure?" Phoebe asked.

"Affirmative," Helga said. "Oh, and ask him if he likes me. 'Kay? And tell me what his response was."

"Okay," Phoebe said. The two walked off in different directions. Helga would soon find out what Arnold thought about her secret.


	2. Revelations

A/N: The _Hey Arnold_ characters belong to Craig Bartlett, not me. Also, this story is based on a TV show idea I thought of 4 years ago. I tried sending the idea to Craig Bartlett by e-mail, but I didn't have the right e-mail, and the idea was obviously not turned into a TV segment. Therefore, I decided just to put the story on the fan-fiction site.

Chapter 2: Revelations

The next morning, Helga sneaked into school early. Phoebe, the attentive, straight "A" student, was already in the classroom. "Phoebe, did you ask Arnold?" Helga slowly asked.

"Uh huh," Phoebe said, not sounding incredibly excited. It almost sounded like she had bad news.

"Well?" Helga asked.

"Uh…how can I say this? I told Arnold, and he seemed really…shocked. He didn't really know what to think about it. I asked him if he liked-you liked-you. He was a little bit slow to answer at first, but he said…no," Phoebe said sadly.

Tears began to well up in Helga's eyes. "Excuse me for a moment, Phoebe," Helga said, running off to the bathroom.

Helga cried uncontrollably in one of the stalls, and she held up her picture of Arnold in the locket. "Oh, Arnold! My one true love…how can you not love me back? Now who will love me? Nobody!" Helga cried. "I'll bet now he'll think I'm a total nutjob. But wait…I can just make him forget all about this. Yeah. I'll just hypnotize him or something so that he won't even remember this stuff. Then, maybe one day he'll grow to love me after all." Helga left the bathroom and returned to class feeling much better.

"I'm sorry about Arnold," Phoebe said sadly.

"That's okay. I've got a plan. Arnold may grow to like me in the future, but until then, I'm just going to hypnotise him so that he will forget all about this," Helga said.

"Hypnotize?" Phoebe said. "You don't know how to hypnotize people."

"It can't be too hard," Helga said. "I've just got to go to the library and study a book on it, and then, I can hypnotize him." Helga started to leave the room. "Oh, and if Simmons asks where I am, tell him I ate the mystery meat from the cafeteria and got sick from it." Helga left for the library promptly.


	3. Helga Hypnotizes Arnold

A/N: The _Hey Arnold_ characters belong to Craig Bartlett, not me. Also, this story is based on a TV show idea I thought of 4 years ago. I tried sending the idea to Craig Bartlett by e-mail, but I didn't have the right e-mail, and the idea was obviously not turned into a TV segment. Therefore, I decided just to put the story on the fan-fiction site.

Chapter 3: Helga Hypnotizes Arnold

Later that same afternoon, Helga quietly returned from the library. She read every book on hypnotism that was available. Helga decided to use her locket as the hypnotic tool.

Helga hid in the bathroom in the locker hall, and she peeked out when she saw Arnold walking solo. "Perfect," Helga said. "There's nobody else around."

When Arnold got close enough, Helga jumped out of the bathroom with the locket. She swung it back and forth. "You are getting very sleepy…you are getting very sleepy," Helga said in a quiet, luring tone. As she hoped, Arnold was unconscious. "Perfect!" Helga said. "Now, Arnold. Phoebe told you that Helga loved you. Forget all about that. Clear your mind of any thoughts relevant to that topic. When I snap my fingers, you will forget." Helga snapped her fingers. "When I clap my hands, you will wake up," Helga said. She put the locket in her pocket, and then, she snapped her fingers and ran into the bathroom.

Arnold woke up. "What just happened?" he wondered. He then shrugged, and he left the school.

Helga took the locket out again. "Yes, my plan worked!" she exclaimed. "Oh, Arnold, my true love. I hope that one day you will come to me. I love you…" She then put the locket away and stormed out of the school. She ran into Arnold and shoved him out of her way. "Out of my way, geek-bait!" she yelled. Helga stormed back home, leaving Arnold on the ground.

"Gee, what's her problem? She must really hate me or something," Arnold said to himself. Arnold got back up and walked home.


End file.
